


Il bacio della Bestia

by MC_Gramma



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: “Non è sufficiente baciare una ragazza perché resti incinta” concluse Patricia, rifiutandosi di trovare la cosa divertente “quindi smettila di dire simili sciocchezze”Hedwig battè i piedi “Non sono sciocchezze!”[...]Patricia stava per riprenderlo aspramente per farlo tacere una volta per tutte quando, dal buio, come un tuono, risuonò il ringhio della Bestia e l’attimo successivo, come un lampo, fu nella luce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Confrontandomi con un'amica dopo aver visto il film abbiamo scoperto che ci aspettavamo entrambe qualcosa di diverso quando la Bestia vede le cicatrici di Casey. Questa è la mia versione.

_“Non è sufficiente baciare una ragazza perché resti incinta” concluse Patricia, rifiutandosi di trovare la cosa divertente “quindi smettila di dire simili sciocchezze”_  
_Hedwig battè i piedi “Non sono sciocchezze!”_  
_“Quella ragazza non è più affar nostro” tagliò corto Dennis, sistemandosi gli occhiali._  
_“Casey mi ha detto che a volte si mette nei guai apposta, così la mettono in punizione, lontano dagli altri, e può stare sola, eccetera.” insistette Hedwig “E se mettesse in pericolo il bambino?”_  
_“Non c’è nessun bambino!” sbottò Patricia._  
_“Sono lo stesso preoccupato per lei. Mi piaceva Casey.”_  
_“Dimentica quella ragazza” sentenziò Dennis “Sa cavarsela benissimo da sola...ci ha sparato e ci ha colpito, due volte, ricordi? ”_  
_“Piaceva anche a te, ammettilo!” sbottò Hedwig, poi ridacchiò “Oooh, Dennis è arrossito... allora ho ragione!”_  
_“Casey piaceva a tutti noi” intervenne Patricia, una vena di malinconia nella voce “ma non rientrava nei nostri piani. A voler essere precisi, Dennis non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto prenderla.”_  
_“Ma io non voglio riprenderla, ” piagnucolò Hedwig, tornando a fare i capricci “voglio vedere se sta bene, eccetera!”  
_ _Patricia stava per riprenderlo aspramente per farlo tacere una volta per tutte quando, dal buio, come un tuono, risuonò il ringhio della Bestia e l’attimo successivo, come un lampo, fu nella luce._

 

Nell’estraniarsi da quel che accadeva, Casey ripensò al bacio impacciato di Hedwig.  
Non le era risultato così fastidioso. Forse perché non era stato nemmeno un bacio, Hedwig s’era limitato a posare le labbra contro la sua bocca, non aveva nemmeno esercitato pressione.  
Poi, inevitabilmente, finì col chiedersi come sarebbe stato se al posto del bambino di nove anni ci fosse stata una qualsiasi delle altre personalità di Kevin.

Naturalmente Dennis era escluso, contando il suo DOC e la quantità di germi e batteri che si possono trasmettere con un bacio. Patricia le avrebbe sicuramente preso il viso tra le mani e con aria solenne l’avrebbe baciata sulle guance. Facendo bene attenzione a non sporcarla col rossetto, altrimenti il povero Dennis avrebbe avuto una crisi! Barry invece le avrebbe posato un bacio al centro della fronte, come aveva fatto qualche volta suo padre per rassicurarla. E Jade? Forse le avrebbe dato un bacio a stampo, giusto per provare com’è, cosa si sente a baciare un’altra ragazza. Immaginò lo stesso Kevin, come l’aveva visto in quei pochi istanti di lucidità: le sue labbra tremanti, umide di lacrime, che sfioravano le sue mentre le sussurrava _mi dispiace, ti ho fatto così tanto male, mi dispiace tanto_... una qualsiasi delle sue ventiquattro personalità sarebbe stata meglio, avrebbe preferito persino il bacio della Bestia - sempre che fosse in grado di baciare - a quello di suo zio.

Mentre la riportata a casa, per tutto il tragitto, zio John era passato dal ringraziare il Signore che lei fosse sana e salva, premendo sul fatto che si sentiva perduto senza di lei, al chiederle ossessivamente se quel bastardo l’aveva toccata, se l’aveva scopata e per quante volte, infine le aveva assicurato che ci avrebbe pensato lui a farle dimenticare tutto.  
Nella doccia l’aveva strigliata come un cavallo, lasciandole la pelle arrossata e sensibile, poi s’era premurato di ripulirla minuziosamente anche _dentro_ , minacciò persino di farle fare i gargarismi con la candeggina per essere sicuro che non vi fosse più traccia di quel pervertito in lei!

Aveva ancora i capelli bagnati quando la portò in camera e si riappropriò del suo corpo.

Lottare sarebbe stato inutile, Casey lo sapeva, ma dopo quello a cui era appena sopravvissuta volle provarci. Aveva le parole della Bestia che le rimbombavano in testa ‘ _Chi ha sofferto è più evoluto_ ’ Suo zio era un uomo forte, molto forte, ma seguiva i propri istinti come un animale, era un essere inferiore che non poteva accampare diritti su di lei. Nella pratica, però, non era in grado di fermarlo.

“Mi graffi? Ah, ho capito: vuoi giocare a fare gli animali come la prima volta, eh?” ghignò zio John bloccandole le mani dietro la schiena “Va bene, giochiamo... ma se ti azzardi a mordermi la pagherai”

L’aveva morsa lui, naturalmente. Sul collo, come il leone che tiene ferma la leonessa durante l’accoppiamento. Però non aveva resistito al desiderio di un contatto maggiore, più intimo, e tirandole indietro la testa l’aveva baciata con foga. Da quella posizione Casey non aveva modo di opporsi, quasi non riusciva a respirare complici la lingua che le ingolfava la bocca e le labbra carnose che ricoprivano le sue come ventose, come se non bastasse sentiva i baffi infilarsi fastidiosamente nel naso.  
Fugacemente pensò che, forse, _quello_ era ciò si avvicinava di più al bacio di una bestia.

Zio John la lasciò andare e lei ricadde sul materasso, ansimando, mentre lo sentiva scivolare fuori dal suo corpo. Aveva già finito? No, probabilmente voleva solo cambiare posizione, lo sentiva muoversi e... rantolare.  
Il respiro appena ritrovato si fermò in gola.  
Lentamente, Casey si tirò a sedere e con gesti misurati si avvolse nel lenzuolo. Un gesto stupido, lo riconobbe! Poi si volse, sempre lentamente. Fece appena in tempo a vedere la sagoma di zio John nella penombra stretta in una morsa… CRACK! Il collo si spezzò, l’uomo cadde a terra come un burattino senza fili e non rimase che Lui.  
Casey sentiva i suoi occhi addosso anche nella semioscurità della stanza.  
Dopo qualche istante in cui si sentirono solo i loro respiri, sentì il materasso piegarsi nuovamente sotto il peso di un corpo e si rannicchiò contro il muro. Malgrado tutto aveva paura di morire. Strinse gli occhi prima che il viso di Kevin deformato dalla Bestia le comparisse davanti.

“Fai in fretta, per favore” bisbigliò, trattenendo un singhiozzo.

“Mi piace come piangi. Le lacrime escono proprio dal centro dell’occhio e scendono dritte dritte sulle guance, sono bellissime!”

“He… Hedwig?”

Riaprì gli occhi e si specchiò nei suoi occhi vispi e curiosi che saltavano da una parte all’altra del suo viso.

“Ti sono mancato?” le chiese, invadendo il suo spazio personale.

Casey si sforzò di sorridere “S-Sì, mi sei mancato”

Hedwig ricambiò il sorriso, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul lenzuolo che celava il suo corpo.

“E al bambino sono mancato? Lo senti già scalciare?”

“No, io… i-io non...” non sapeva cosa rispondere, era tutto così assurdo.

Hedwig sgranò gli occhi.

“Hai perso il bambino,eccetera? Per questo piangi?” si volse verso il corpo senza vita di zio John “Lui ti ha fatto male e hai perso il bambino”

“Lui...” s’interruppe, non era completamente sbagliato “Sì, mi ha fatto male”

Avvertì un cambiamento nel corpo che di fronte a sé, lo sentì tremare - le parve persino di riconoscere la voce di Kevin farfugliare _‘non voglio farle male, lei non deve più soffrire, non voglio farla soffrire’_ \- ma quando volse nuovamente la testa era tornata la Bestia. Come aveva fatto Hedwig poco prima, si protese verso di lei, questa volta però Casey tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Lui, come una preda troppo spaventata per scappare. Zio John non le diceva sempre che aveva gli occhi da cerbiatta? La mano che si levò non la colpì, la sfiorò appena, rimuovendo una lacrima rimasta impigliata nelle sue ciglia, e si pose sul muro alle sue spalle.

Così, Lui si fece ancora più vicino.  
“Nessuno ti farà più male” disse e Casey riprese a respirare.

Con sua grande sorpresa la Bestia percorse anche la distanza residua che li separava, insinuando la lingua tra le sue labbra dischiuse, aprendo tanto la bocca che per un attimo pensò la volesse ingoiare partendo dalla testa, come un serpente, ma i denti non fecero presa, non affondarono nella sua carne, ne sentì solo la pressione. Semplicemente, i denti sostituivano le labbra. E benché Lui avesse il completo controllo su di lei non lo stava esercitando, anzi sembrava tentare di controllarsi a sua volta. Quanto doveva essere cauto per non strapparle la faccia a morsi? Era estremamente facile per lei non pensarci con quella lingua agile e ruvida che si intrecciava alla sua in sensuali carezze.  
Era un bacio divorante ma non violento, diverso da ogni sua immaginazione, e per la prima volta, forse, quasi, strano a dirsi... eppure... le piaceva essere baciata.  
Quando poi si staccarono fu Casey a inseguirlo, lasciando cadere il lenzuolo per afferrargli il viso e con un’audacia che non le apparteneva gli prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti ma senza stringere troppo.  
Direttamente dalla gola di Lui uscì un suono a metà tra le fusa e una risata.

Lasciò la presa e rimase a fissare i suoi occhi blu iniettati di sangue.  
“Non mi farai del male, vero?”

La Bestia sorrise. “No” Con la mano libera scoprì il poco che ormai copriva il lenzuolo e rimase a torreggiare su di lei, in attesa. Come se avesse _davvero_ potere decisionale su quanto stava per succedere.

Casey credette di essere impazzita. Stava davvero prendendo in considerazione l’idea di concedersi a quell’uomo mentalmente squilibrato che l’aveva rapita, aveva ucciso due sue compagne di scuola ed a cui, tra l’altro, aveva sparato due volte? Nella penombra, scorse le medicazioni che coprivano le ferite. “Io però l’ho fatto” disse, sfiorandole con le dita.

“Sì. Ed eri splendida mentre mi puntavi contro il fucile”

Casey lo guardò dritto negli occhi “Volevo davvero ucciderti.”

“Anch’io” il sorriso di Lui si fece più ampio “Davvero!”

“E adesso?”

“Adesso _noi_ ti proteggeremo”

“Perché? Per _queste_?!” sbottò lei, accennando alle proprie cicatrici “Credi che ci rendano simili?”  
Stava per aggiungere altro quando la Bestia si mosse, piegandosi come un gatto, per poi strusciarsi contro la sua spalla. Docile, affettuoso… Casey stentava a riconoscere in Lui lo stesso mostro che aveva visto affondare il muso nelle interiora di Claire.

Claire e Marcia. Provò a rammentare la fine che avevano fatto. Le loro lacrime, i loro maldestri tentativi di fuga, la loro stupidità… ma chi voleva prendere in giro, non le dispiaceva affatto per quelle smorfiose il cui unico problema era abbinare il rossetto alle scarpe, la borsa di un’altra tonalità per spezzare, le calze che scendono e il vestito troppo corto che sale... anche lei avrebbe voluto ammazzarle! Provò un enorme sollievo nell’ammetterlo.

“Tu sei diversa dalle altre” disse Lui.

Per un attimo credette che le avesse letto nel pensiero.

“Questo me l’hai già detto”

“E tu hai detto a Hedwig che ti piace stare da sola, ma quello che volevi dire davvero è che avevi _bisogno_ di goderti ogni momento lontano da quella feccia” accennò al corpo senza vita sul pavimento, allontanandosi in modo da guardarla di nuovo in viso “per questo volevi stare lontano dagli altri”

Casey deglutì, sentendosi più nuda di quanto già non fosse. Era terrificante e… bello, Dio, era _bello_ essere capiti così a fondo.

La Bestia nel frattempo si accostò al suo orecchio “Non dovrai più stare sola” poi di nuovo sollevò la mano e le accarezzò il viso. Col dorso delle dita. Delicatamente. Come se seguendo il suo profilo potesse ferirsi. O ferirla. “Ho detto che nessuno ti avrebbe più fatto male. Nemmeno io.” le rammentò, come se sapesse che aveva bisogno di quelle rassicurazioni. Casey naturalmente non sapeva se credere a quelle parole però sapeva di aver ricambiato il bacio della Bestia. Era come aver già scelto, no? Eppure Lui cercava di convincerla che poteva davvero _scegliere_.

“Quindi” disse, seguendo il proprio ragionamento “se io volessi davvero stare sola, mi lasceresti andare?”

Lui le arrivò ad un soffio dal viso, dalle labbra, ad ogni respiro il suo torace le sfiorava le gambe facendole tremare le ginocchia, la pelle, solo percependo il calore della sua. Per la prima si scoprì eccitata.

“Se avessi voluto riprenderti avrei mandato Dennis” le fece notare “Voglio darti il trattamento che meriti. Alla pari. Sei libera di andare, non ti fermerò... anche se lasciarti andare una seconda volta ci farebbe più male di quanto ci abbiano mai fatto.” pronunciò l’ultima frase sommessamente, quasi un guaito.

Casey aprì le gambe, piano piano, le strinse ai suoi fianchi e lo strasse più vicino.

“Allora, persuadimi a restare”


End file.
